Prosthetic heart valves may be constructed of a frame to which prosthetic leaflets are attached, the leaflets providing check-valve functionality by opening in response to blood flow in a first direction, and closing in response to blood flow in a second direction. In order to inhibit leakage (“regurgitation”) of blood between the closed leaflets in the second direction, it is important that the leaflets coapt well against each other.